Gossip Girl
by DedicatedToTwilight
Summary: This goes back to S1. No Georgina. No stupid break-up. Just Dan, Serena, the UES and Gossip Girl. Read and see what could've happened.
1. Chapter 1

She ran as fast as she could, although the laughter was holding her back. Everytime she lifted her heels, she splashed him, and everytime she took another step, she splashed herself, and, somehow, that made the situation that bit more amusing. He was behind her, pretending not to keep up, yet catching up with her.

He picked her up when she least expected it, and she couldn't stop laughing long enough to say 'put me down right now' without meaning it. He carried her deeper in the water, and at some point she felt how cold it actually was. She squeeled, and squirmed in his arms, and still she couldn't fight the strong arms around her or the inexplicable need to have them there.

'Three...' He started counting, and she knew what it meant.

'No!'

'Two...'

'Have mercy!'

'One...'

She closed her eyes as tight as she could, and hoped her laugh would deafen the sound of her fall. She tried to prepare herself for the chill of the water and the funny feeling of liquid in her nose and ears, but none of that came.

Everything was replaced with tension, usual, experienced before, as strong as the first time their lips met and their hearts raced. Then his lips firm yet soft against hers, and suddenly, everything around them disappeared. She managed to turn so that her legs were tightly wrapped around his torso, and she got lost in the kiss. It was overwhelming, and perfect, and slightly scary that this boy, this man, this sole person, whom she held on to so tightly, could have such a powerful effect on her.

'So this was originally meant to be an apology prior to me throwing you in the water...' Dan said, moving his lips to the edge of her jaw, 'but I changed my mind. I have a better idea,' he said, and started walking back, not really knowing where, until his feet touched sand.

Gently, he laid her underneath him, and smoothed her hair around her face with his hands. Their eyes locked, and Serena smiled. What a smile! It was enough to get his heart going. A moment was passed between them; of perfect stillness and no words needed. The calm before the storm.

He teased, his mouth hovering just above hers, their breaths mingling as her arms wrapped around him, hands firm over his back. Dan caught her bottom lip in his, softly, gently, as if he was testing her. Serena arched her back in his arms as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth, and couldn't help her fingers digging into his skin.

His lips moved to her neck, and Serena let out a soft moan in his shoulder. One of her hands fisted in his hair, her fingers knotting in his short, dark curls.

'This is what I had in mind when I insisted we got the house with the private beach…' she said, barely managing to utter the words in an understandable manner, 'but I'm starting to think it wasn't such a good idea. It's like the sun is staring at us…' She wasn't making sense, and it made him laugh gently against her shoulder.

Dan stood in front of her and helped her up, pressing a soft kiss to the forehead once she was standing beside him. She laid her palm against his cheek, as his lips lingered over her skin. Then he knotted their hands together and walked with her back to their house, shutting the door to the bedroom with his foot once they were inside.

-xoxo-

There was something about the way they would lie together every time _afterwards_. It was more than just intertwined legs, and her palm on his chest, and his fingers in her hair. It was a sense of balance, of perfection, bliss… Quiet, yet they could hear each other's hearts beating. Relaxed, yet there was a sort of…appreciative…tension around them that triggered random kisses and meaningful whispers. They were still teenagers; not even eighteen, and the fact that they already created such sophisticated moments between them was a sign, to both of them, that the notion of 'forever' they talked about was not as unrealistic as it seemed.

And yet these moments were so fragile. The likes of the loud buzz of a phone forgotten somewhere in a bag thrown in a corner of the room the first minute they arrived was guaranteed to make Dan and Serena tense, sigh, and reluctantly untangle from each other to attend to the interruption. Serena wrapped herself in her silk robe and searched for her phone.

The voice of her best friend was some sort of comfort, but it soon dissipated. There were sobs, and 'please come'. And Serena couldn't say no. She promised she'd try.

'That didn't sound good,' Dan said, once she wormed her way back into his waiting arms.

'It's not. Blair is heartbroken; and she needs me with her.' She searched his face for any signs of anger or disappointment, but she couldn't find them.

'Well, seeing that you need a lifetime to pack all the stuff you brought, and another for the stuff you bought, I'll get us a plane tomorrow morning. How does that sound?'

He saw her face lit up, and she smiled that smile that he could barely handle. It kind of baffled her how understanding he was.

She propped her head on her elbow. 'Wait, you don't mind?'

'Whether we leave now or in a few days makes no difference to me. I would've minded,' he started, slowly rolling on top of her, 'if you had left without me,' he said, and kissed the edge of her jaw. 'But that's not the case, is it?' His lips touched her skin again, and moved further down, towards her shoulder, his nose moving the collar of her robe out of the way.

'I wouldn't want to go anywhere without you.'

-xoxo-

He opened her door for her, and stretched out his hand for her to take. She got out of the car and, for the first time in her life as a New Yorker, she was truly intimidated by the sheer size of the building in front of her. The building which, at the very top, held the apartment of the person she was here for.

'Welcome home,' Dan said, and caught her lips in his before they walked inside.

-xoxo-

As soon as she walked round the corner of the Waldorf's hallway and into the living room, her eyes rested on everyone who mattered in her life. Nate. Dorota. Her mother. Bart. Eric. Jenny. Eleanor. Blair. And when they all smiled at the same time, the overwhelming feeling of a united family enveloped her. She was finally _home_.

She gripped Dan's hand, but, before starting to walk towards everyone who was waiting for them, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Good morning, Upper East Siders, _

_Just because it's the end of summer, doesn't mean my work here is done. Something tells me Lonely Boy and our favorite blonde are back from their summer of love, while not the same can be said about Queen B, who travelled solo this holiday. And while I'm surprised no-one has pitched in with any dirty gossip on any of the three this summer, I can't divulge what our dark prince has been doing in the sun. Or who. All I _can _say, is that it wasn't Blair Waldorf. Poor B. She got burnt. And not just by the heat. _

_If you think this is harsh, then you just wait. Because guess what, kids? Senior year is just around the corner. And _someone_ needs to keep an eye on all of you. A very close eye. _

_You'll hear from me again soon. _

_XOXO Gossip Girl _

She was, indeed, finally home.

_**A/N:**__ After a lengthy break from writing, I finally finished this first chapter. If you like it, you have Beez to thank. She was the one with the great idea. If you don't, you only have me to blame for my writing. Either way, let me know through a much too welcomed review! Thanks :) xx_


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey, S, do you want to go?' Dan asked, winding his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

'Yeah, as much as I would..._hate_...to interrupt your nights of God doesn't want to know what, Serena is staying here tonight,' Blair responded, her typical 'I'm just pretending to be nice, and I don't care if you know it' smirk plastered on her face.

It was _so_ good to be home.

'Is that okay?'

'Of course,' Dan said and kissed her cheek, hearing Blair's eyes roll. 'That is, if you actually want to spend the night with _her_,' he added, nodding in the brunette's direction. 'She'll drive you mad.'

Serena laughed against him. 'She's not that bad... You'll have to come to a mutual agreement someday! You know that Spice Girls song... 'If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get on with my friends...'' she sang not exactly in tune, and he threw his head back with laughter.

'Okay!' Blair clapped. 'That sounds like a beautiful peace plan, Serena, but no-one cared about Posh Spice then, and no-one cares now. Humphrey, it's time to say goodbye.'

He looked back at the beautiful girl in his arms and kissed her, long, and hard, and perfectly. Only at the repeated throat clearings from a fuming Blair did they stop, and Dan gave her a last peck on the cheek.

'Goodnight,' he said, and starting walking backwards, still holding her hand. He didn't quite want to let her go.

'I love you,' she replied.

'I love you, too,' he said and let her go. But she felt his touch for a second longer. And she smiled.

'Wasn't that just a sight for sore eyes...' Blair said blandly, and started walking up her stairs, hinting to Serena to follow.

-xoxo-

As she ran the brush through her best friend's hair, Serena remember the beautiful aspects of her childhood. The tea parties, and sleepovers, and 'let's hide in mom's closet and try on her shoes'. There was a part of her that didn't want to let it all go, but there was another part that knew they would replace these memories with new ones. Better ones. And she couldn't wait for those moments.

'So tell me about your summer,' Blair asked, her hands resting on Serena's knees just as they did ten years ago. 'But I don't want to hear the 'S' word, or the 'A' word.'

'The 'A' word?'

'Appetite', Blair clarified, and Serena laughed loudly, triggering a soft giggle from her best friend.

'Well... it was amazing. We had so much fun in the sun, and–'

'Yeah, a bit _too_ much fun. I can't see any tan lines on your shoulders...'

'Don't worry, there wasn't much of that.' She allowed the joke to sink in, then spoke again, on a more serious note. 'B, now I _really_ trust him. I mean, I always have trusted him, but now... it feels different. He makes me so happy.'

God knows Blair didn't mean to, but she smiled a bit at that. 'Although this means a lengthy period of time with Humphrey haunting us, and so bad news for me, I can't say I'm not happy for you. I'm glad you found him.' Then she pretended to choke. 'God, that was hard to say!'

They laughed together, and Serena slapped Blair's shoulder gently.

'Okay, I tell you mine, you tell me yours.'

'I'm pretty sure it's 'show', and I don't think I'm comfortable with that,' Blair retorted sharply.

'Blair.'

She rolled her eyes. 'Fine. Get your violin out. This will be one sob story you will never forget.'

-xoxo-

Their heads rested on their elbows, and they just looked at each other. Blair's eyes were closed as she spoke, and Serena knew her far too well to not notice that she only did that when she was trying to conceal her true feelings. Blair knew her eyes always betrayed her.

'I'm so sorry, B.' The blonde gripped her friend's hand, and noticed it was shaking. 'I should've warned you... I knew Chuck would mess things up somehow.'

'No, I'm fine, really. I'm just upset about a wasted summer waiting there for him, then realising he stood me up, and then coming to terms with it. It was...exhausting...'

'Blair...'

'Oh, well. Why cry for the spilt milk, right? It's not like I'll spill it again.'

Serena opened her arms, and Blair understood what that meant. She crawled her way over to her best friend, and hid her face in her shoulder as Serena's arms wrapped around her.

'I'm sorry...'

'You know what the worst part is?' she mumbled in S's shoulder. 'I actually thought I loved him... And now I can't even cry about it.'

Serena sighed, and helped Blair up to a sitting position. She wiped the hair away from her face, and smiled until the corner of the petite brunette's face lifted to form a half of one, too.

'So I have an idea,' the blonde eventually spoke. 'You know the white party tomorrow night. I'm sure Chuck will be there... And so will other hunky bachelors. I say we go.'

Blair's face lit up in the typical 'Blair is concocting a demonic plan, and everything will turn out just fine for her' way. 'Do you wanna go shopping?' she asked, her eyebrow arching.

'Saks?'

'Saks.'

-xoxo-

_Good evening, Upper East Siders,_

_Tonight, on the eve of the white party, things are getting dark. I smell a plan in the air. And revenge. Our own Queen B was spotted at Saks with three white dresses in her hand. It seems this is a party she will be attending, but doesn't she know the cause for all her woes will be there too? Or can't she just resist Prince Uncharming's pull? Oh, B, you clearly enjoy embarrassment. _

_I'll be sure to keep you informed. Because there's nothing I love more than a juicy scandal. Even if I have to create one myself. _

_XOXO Gossip Girl _

_**A/N:**__ Ok, I hope you like this, and PLEASE REVIEW! By the way, my next updates might not be as speedy. Depending on college ;) Thank you :) xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at herself in the mirror. The dress fit her... perfectly, and at that moment she decided white looked good on her. And she looked good in white. She laughed off the ridiculous thought that this might somehow had been a sign.

'Miss, there's someone for you downstairs,' the maid informed her, and Serena didn't wait to be told twice. As soon as their eyes met, his lips broke into a beautiful smile, encouraging her to almost skip, as much as she could in six inch heels, into his waiting arms. They kissed, in the same way they always did; where his hands rested on her defined hips, and her arms were locked around his neck, hands resting on her elbows.

'You look...as you always do. Perfect,' he complimented, and kissed the spot underneath her ear.

Serena brought her hands on either side of his face, and placed a feathery kiss on his nose. 'Thank you. You don't look so bad either.'

He laughed at her attempt of a joke. 'Actually, Jenny kind of insulted me as I went out of the house. She said I'd look better if I went to this party naked.'

'You would, but I don't want to share that with anyone else,' Serena replied, and joined their mouths one more time, her arm snaking around his neck almost as if by instinct.

'Serena, I'm sure this conversation would be more appropriate for more...private...circumstances,' Lily interrupted, causing her to jump in Dan's arms. Her mother stood at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed, specific expression slapped on her face; eyebrow lifted, pursed lips, her idea of constructive criticism.

Dan cleared his voice, his awkward tendencies slowly surfacing. 'Let's go to the party, Serena. We shouldn't be late.'

-xoxo-

As soon as the car stopped, he knew they had arrived. And, if he was completely honest, he had no desire to be there. Serena was the only reason he would have ever stepped at some society party with a dress code which read 'a disaster waiting to happen'. Who would force people to wear white, when too much alcohol and chocolate 'gateau' would be served?

Serena watched him carefully as he collected his thoughts, and gave him a reassuring smile.

'Thank you for being here,' she whispered, and pressed her lips to his, holding tightly to his hand.

He remember a distant 'both feet, Humphrey'. Both feet. He abided by that. And as much as he might have disliked this world, the pretentious drama and stiff faces, there was a reason that made him love it more than hate it. Since that second shot at a first date, he dedicated himself to pretending to belong to a world he otherwise had no business in, and although it sounded wrong, he never looked back. Why? It was Serena's world. And while it could have been described as toxic, she made it all worth it.

What made it even better? Behind cameras and the public eye, society, requirements and Gossip Girl, Serena and Dan made their own world. And it was just as he imagined it to be since that unforgettable night at some party he only remembered one aspect of. Perfect.

As he got out of the car, he muttered softly to himself, almost as an unneeded reminder, 'both feet, Humphrey'.

-xoxo-

It was worse than he imagined it. White everywhere; drapes and curtains, rugs, chaise longs, white marble in the pool. Rich. Opulent. Exaggerated. His throat felt as if it was clogging, and he downed a drink to clear it as soon as he was offered one. Big mistake. Vodka. At a Vitamin Water party. Of course.

'Serena,' someone shouted, and Dan didn't need to look to understand whose voice it was. 'You brought Humphrey. Why?'

'B, you look...beautiful.'

'I _know_, but what is he doing here? It kind of ruins our plan. No offence to _it_.' She flashed Dan a sarcastic smirk.

'Don't worry, Blair, I won't intervene. I couldn't possibly bear the thought of your needs being left unsatisfied,' he retorted.

'You told him?' Blair's tone rose, and Dan muttered 'I'll go get us drinks' once she pursed her lips so hard, their colour was starting to fade.

'Let's take a walk,' the blonde encouraged, and moved her best friend by her shoulders.

-xoxo-

He rested his elbows on the bar, his fingers tapping an unknown tune on the shiny, funnily enough, white, surface of the bar.

'What type of Vitamin Water would you like?' he heard one of the waitresses ask a customer.

'Sex on the beach. With you, preferably,' the man responded, and Dan knew instantly who he was. 'Humphrey. Never a pleasure,' he greeted, and continued to harass the young girl behind the counter.

'Of course you'd be here.'

'Can't say I would have thought the same thing about you. Let me guess...'

'Stop guessing, Chuck. I'm here with Serena,' Dan informed, and faced the bar, hoping to find his drinks.

He chuckled. 'I have to say, I am quite surprised to see you two have made it over the summer. Always thought Serena was just...getting what she needed with you. It seems you haven't satisfied her fully yet. Performance anxiety, is it?'

Dan's fingers twitched, and he forced his hands to remain by his side. The last thing he needed right now was being escorted out for punching the great Chuck Bass in the face.

Luckily, his drinks were placed in front of him. 'Look, I have no interest in talking to you. Serena's waiting.'

'Sort out your dysfunctional problems, or you'll lose your girl,' Chuck shouted over his shoulder.

'I would say the same to you, but you've already lost yours,' Dan retorted, and continued walking towards Serena.

-xoxo-

From the corner of her eye, Blair watched revenge unfold. She giggled, and battered her eyelids, and laughed even when the tall, blonde life guard said something that was not even remotely funny. But, most importantly, she wouldn't allow her heart to flutter when she saw that _he_ was watching. Her plan was working.

'I can't believe you're saving people's lives _and_ studying in your fifth year at college. You know, that really impresses me, John.'

She was too busy looking for Chuck's eyes on them to notice his confused face. 'Uh, my name is James, actually.'

Her gaze snapped to his. 'I knew that. I was just testing you. Would you like a drink? Serena can look after your friend,' she said, and started pushing him towards the bar, ignoring her best friend's disagreement.

Trying to ignore the slightly dubious looks she was receiving, the polite side of Serena forced her to start a conversation.

'So what do you do outside of college?' she asked, her hands clasped in front of her.

'Question is, what I would _like_ to do,' he replied, throwing a confident smirk at her.

'And what is that?'

'You,' he retorted, and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It only took Serena two seconds to register his words, and another to utter, 'excuse me for a second, please,' before going to search for, and stay with, Dan.

But he had gotten to her before she turned around.

'Hey,' he said, and kissed her cheek.

'Hey, I was just about to-'

A familiar ring interrupted her.

_Good evening, Upper East Siders. It seems the drama has left the city. The Hamptons is the place to be, unless your name is Chuck Bass. I heard on the grapevine that our own Queen B didn't spend long mourning her summer of solace and no sex whatsoever. In fact, she is making up for it right now. Or making out. Don't believe me? Of course I have proof. Uh-oh, Chuck, the tables are turning. I'd try to run and hide if I were you. Because this one will turn nasty. XOXO Gossip Girl _

Serena shut her phone before the photo of Blair showed up on her screen.

'I need to find Blair,' she muttered, leaving Dan alone with the harassing guy.

'She is...banging.'

'...beautiful,' they said at the same time.

'Do you know if she's, like, on the market?'

Dan's head shook slightly with disbelief. On the market? Who says that? 'Actually, she is...'

'Not that I give a damn. I'd still do her.' Dan was surprised at how often a violent side he didn't even know he had was acting inside him. He tightened his grip on the drinks he was holding, and decided on setting them on the table before they broke in his hand.

The tall guy in front of him was still looking in the direction she had left. 'God, I can just imagine putting my...' That was all Dan needed to hear. In less time than it took him to think it through, his left fist clenched and rammed into his nose, forcing the sturdy man to instantly fall to the ground.

'Don't ever talk about her like that again,' he threatened.

'Oh, my God, Dan, what happened?' Serena gripped his shoulders and turned him towards her, taking his face in her hands.

'Wait, that little whore is with you?' the crumpled, slightly bloody mess of a man asked, the back of his hand against his nose.

It only got him another hit. Quickly and swiftly, Dan flung his arm in his direction again, and, once the impact was done, he took Serena's hand and pulled her in the direction of the exit.

-xoxo-

'Hey, wait. Will you explain to me what just happened out there?' She stopped him from walking faster than she had ever seen him walk, and stood in front of him. Her hands rested on the tips of his shoulders, her thumbs gently rubbing against the fabric of his blazer, giving him the comfort he needed. In the low visibility of the setting sun, she could see his clenched jaw, the anger oozing from his eyes, so she pressed one hand against his face, hoping to dissipate it.

'I'm sorry I lost my temper,' he eventually spoke, his voice monotone. It kind of scared her.

'Hey, it's okay.' The palms of her hands touched the curve of his neck. 'It's okay.'

'No, it's not.' He seemed exasperated, frustrated, but at least there was a bit of colour to his tone. It wasn't blank anymore. 'It's just...the things he said were not as bad as the things he thought. And I couldn't just overlook that. You don't deserve it, and I won't allow it.'

She pressed her lips to the tip of his chin, waiting for him to relax in her arms. Slowly, he responded to her, sighing as he placed his hands on her hips.

'Since when did you become so irascible and violent?' she joked, pressing her body even closer to his.

He laughed gently, and kissed her cheek. 'Since I met you.'

'That's still the best first date I've ever been on,' she retorted, and hid her lips under his.

'There's something vibrating in your pocket, and this time, I know it's your phone,' she spoke against his lips, and giggled gently, hiding her head in his shoulder.

_Good evening, Upper East Siders, _

_After all the drama, I don't know where to begin! I think I'll just go straight to the conclusive report. _

_Spotted in the Hamptons; Lonely Boy and our favourite blonde, making out like there's no tomorrow. A little bird told me, D sacrificed his knuckles to protect S' honour. I know that he's from Brooklyn, but that has just earned him an industrial amount of brownie points in my book. Don't mess it up, Humphrey!_

_In other gossip, our own Queen B has quenched her sexually driven thirst. It seems she goes by the 'Kleenex' approach. That lifeguard, although not bad on the eyes, clearly was something that she used once and then threw away. Well done, B! Too bad I know the _real_ reason you did it. Is it a coincidence Chuck Bass left the party at around the same time? _

_Speaking of which, he's the only one I can't conclude. All I can say about it is, you deserve all you're getting, Bass. _

_Look at that! Well played, kids! You've given me so much to talk about, and I didn't even have to intervene. Can't wait to see what you do once school starts. They don't call it senior year for nothing!_

_XOXO Gossip Girl _

-xoxo-

The familiar ring of his elevator resonates around his living room. He lifts his elbows of the bar and puts down his scotch.

'Nate?' he asks, running a hand through his hair.

The sight of her stills him. 'Blair.'

She walks closer to him, placing her white Louis Vuitton bag beside his glass.

'Why are you here? To gloat? There's no need, I've already seen the Gossip Girl blast,' he says, and downs the rest of his drink, then pours himself another one.

'Good. I came here to make sure that you did.' She glares at him, stares him down, and something happens that had never happened to him before. He feels her power, her majestic superiority, and he finally understands the power she had over him. Something no one else had over the great Chuck Bass. His throat clogs. He is in...

'I hope you've had a nice summer,' she continues, her eyes cold, 'because, starting today, I'm going to try my hardest to make you feel how I felt when you abandoned me. I'm going to make your life a living hell,' she declared and grabbed her purse.

'Blair, this...'

'Means war, I know. And don't think I won't be able to fight just as hard as you.' She doesn't wait for a response. She just exits the same way she came in, leaving him staring in that direction.

He feels weak and helpless, and he hates her for having the ability to make him feel that way. He is in love. And he can't even admit it.

_**A/N:**__ I am so sorry for how long this chapter took, but it is a pretty fat chapter, so I hope that makes up for it. I have to admit, I started writing it, then deleted everything, wrote again, then deleted that too! It was really hard to come up with this, and I'm not sure how great it is, but I hope you guys like it :). Please __**REVIEW**__ and let me know. Thanks. _


End file.
